An Afternoon at the Coffee Shop
by NoblewomanMM
Summary: Haise finds himself falling in love with a person at a coffee shop, one of the workers there. This is his adventure of getting to courage to ask out the person he is infatuated with.


An Afternoon at the Coffee Shop

Noblewoman MM

Haise stared in the mirror and tugged at his shirt one last time, making sure it was wrinkled free. While he wanted to be completely flawless he was aware he was far from perfect. At the very least he could say tried his best. The shy man threw himself one last awkward smile before stepping away from the mirror and throwing a light jacket on. The twenty-two year old could not recall the last time he felt an attraction toward someone. After all, this was the first time since his memory loss that he felt the need ask someone out. Despite his typical confident personality, a part of him just wanted to sit in the café, pick out one of the well-loved books and occasionally peer up from his book to observe the breathtaking person he slowly had fallen for. However, Haise knew that would never be enough to quell the burning feeling he had.

Although he felt his throat tightening and his heart quickly pounding, Haise willed himself to move forward and opened his bedroom door. He greeted his teammates and pretended as though he did not feel like he was going to vomit. He turned to leave, after biding goodbye and expected to be out for a few hours at the most.

Before he could open the door, Mutsuki called out, "Good luck, Sasaki-san" from the couch. Behind her, on the couch, Urie rolled his eyes.

Blushing slightly, Haise averted his gaze and grazed his finger quickly across his jawline. "I don't know what you are talking about," he muttered as he turned towards the door. Before the younger teammate could reply, he scurried out the door. He wasn't completely surprised Mutsuki knew. He was embarrassed to admit to himself, but the last time they had visited the café he could not keep his eyes off of the stunning worker. He was so conspicuous that everyone at his table had noticed. Haise assumed his blatant staring lead his members to tell Urie, despite his absence that day. He prayed his interest had not noticed his long gazes. Either way, he could not take back the past now.

The walk wasn't long, but the cool fall air helped compose Haise ever so slightly. He took several deep breaths before reaching for the cold metal handle of the door. The door felt heavy in his grasp as he slowly pulled it open enough to slip in.

The café atmosphere was cozy. The wooden interior and the smell of old books mixed with coffee was oddly nostalgic for him. He surveyed his surroundings and the café was oddly busy for the mid-afternoon Wednesday. Haise was not shocked by the crowd, however, after all it was lunch and the café was such a tranquil place. How could anyone not love it? His favorite past-time during a fall day was to drink coffee with a book on his lap and every so often glance at the outside world from the warm café. His train of thought was suddenly disrupted when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye near the bar and then scurried to the old bookcase. He had to at least act somewhat normal, right?

Haise scanned through the books several times before he finally reached for an old book that had obviously been well loved for many years. As he pulled it from the shelf, a voice from over his shoulder called over to him, "May I help you with something?"

Despite the voice sounding kind, the unexpected sound lead to his hands fumbling and the book tumbling to the ground. Haise rushed to pick it up before turning to the sound of the voice. "I... uh, I'm sorry for dropping your book," he responded, fidgeting to put the book back on the shelf. Slowly he let his gaze move up the person to find their face; it was the girl who ran the coffee shop.

She offered him a kind smile, though it seemed a little distant to him. "I just noticed you were over here looking at the books for quite some time, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." She tried to give him what he would describe a reassuring smile, but it seemed halfhearted.

Haise gave her an awkward half smile back as his fingers instinctively moved up to touch the side of his face. "I'm okay." The girl seem unconvinced. Sighing lightly to himself he decided to give up the act. Softly he asked, "Can I talk to you privately?" The dark haired woman looked at him a bit warily before she curtly nodded and lead him to a table in the corner. She said nothing as she took her seat and gestured for him to sit in the seat across from her.

As the man took his seat, he clumsily combined his hands together, taking several deep breaths before the right words came to his mind. Looking the woman straight in the eyes he admitted, "There's a person in this café that..." he stopped as his voice cracked under nerves. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in an attempt to compose himself. With a renewed confidence he continued, "that I have become incredibly attracted to. This person looks a little troubles and a bit sad, but I want to cheer them up. I never thought I would have crossed such a beautiful person in my life."

As Haise gently spoke, the girl blushed and looked nervously at him but Haise's eyes were concentrated at the world outside the window. "I want to make them happy, but I just don't know how to ask them. I like them a lot, but I have little courage to ask them to go out for a cup of coffee. I just… I don't know what to say to them," he breathed out. He turned back to the now completely baffled and flustered girl.

He pursed his lips before bursting out, "Can you help me ask them on a date? That elegant man?" The redness from the face of the girl completely faded as out of her mouth came a two word.

"What? Who?" Her eyes were wide with confusion. Her reaction sent Haise into a whirlwind of terror. _Was he married? Worst of all, was she his girlfriend? _As he fretted over these thoughts the girl face had changed. Her face was now framed in pure disgust and her voice changed in an instant, "Don't tell me… purple hair?"

While the girl's face was hardened, Haise's eyes narrowed with confusion and his head tilted. "Purple hair? No, not quite." Blushing slightly he added, "No, the captivating man with the white locks that you work with." The girls face somehow managed to harden even more. She scooted out of her chair, face completely stone cold as she turned away. "I'll send him over" she commented over her shoulder as she walked back to the bar.

The girl said a quick couple words to the fair haired man before making it to the back room. The white haired man glanced over in Haise's direction in pure confusion, which faded in a brief second. As he crossed the room Haise was taken by his graceful movement and his handsome face. He sat down in the chair the girl had been only minutes before. He leaned down on his elbows, matching Haise height. His cold, sad eyes pierced into the embarrassed young man for what felt like an eternity.

"The girl," he said while leaning back in his chair and pointed to the café's bar behind him, "said you wished to talk to me."

Having him this close sent Haise into stammers. "I…I… I just wanted to know if you would go get coffee with me sometimes. You seem familiar to me, and I… I.. am rather attracted to you." The white haired man's eyes just narrowed and his forehead furrowed. He just remained there for several seconds before bluntly replying, "No." With that being stated, the man put his hands flat on the table to help push himself out of his chair and followed the girl into the back room.

*SUPER HYPER SPARKLING BONUS ~~~3*

The man sat in the dark, the bird named Loser next to him. Looking over to the bird Yomo spoke to it. "Today, Ken… well the kid the CCG made out of Ken, asked me on a date today. I don't know how to interpret that. What do you think of him?" The man barely expected a conscious answer from the bird, and Touka had locked herself in her room and had not looked at him at all since the incident. To his surprise, however, the bird did reply, "Loser. Looooooser. Loser."

Yomo laughed to himself, "As if I expected something different."

A/N: I don't know if I should say you are welcome, or I'm so sorry. I don't even ship this.


End file.
